


Bellarke Drabbles.

by fearlessandbold



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Laundry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessandbold/pseuds/fearlessandbold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Bellarke Drabbles to help me get back on the the writing horse.  I'll update tags and rating as I go so if there are any warnings they will be up to date. This is the first writing I've done in about two years and Im trying to start again. Feel free to send me prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellarke Drabbles.

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt for this one was Laundry.

The sound of the river never got old to her, after years of hearing the hum of the Ark the quiet burbling of the water running over the rocks was a welcome change. Clarke sat on the edge of the bank watching the water run over her feet. She knew it wouldn't’ be long before someone came looking for her. As one of the leaders and the medic there was always someone who needed her. As if her thought summoned him, Bellamy silently stepped out from the treeline and quickly made his way over to her.

 

“Princess” he drawled as he dropped down beside her. “Would have thought you knew better than to be out here all alone” he stated as he scanned the other side of the river.

 

“Of course I did, that why I have three people looking for herbs and keeping an eye on the area” she smirked at him, happy to have head off what would have been an old argument.

 

He laughed to see her so proud of herself, of course she knew he would have a problem with her out here alone. It was nice that instead of blindly rushing into a fight they were finding their groove as leaders and learning when to fight and when to bend.

 

“Well then since you have everything figured out, what are you doing out here?” He asked as he made himself comfortable on the grass.

She hopped up and walked to a nearby tree,“Why laundry of course” she pulled down a low hanging branch and he noticed she had old scraps they have used as bandages, plus her spare shirt hanging to dry. He had never thought about the fact that these things needed cleaning since it wasn’t like they could run out and get more.

Now that he thought about it, when was the last time he had cleaned not only his few articles of clothing but himself.

 

She laughed at the look on his face and shoved her laundry into her bag. “How about next time I need to wash, you tag along, you’re starting to get ripe anyways. Maybe that's why the grounders have left us alone recently, your stench is scaring them off” she teased as she started to walk back to camp.

 

“Stench huh” he growled as he rushed her and tossed her over his shoulder as he carried her back to camp smiling at her threats.


End file.
